


At Rest

by rtizs (orphan_account)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rtizs
Summary: “Yeah,” Ritsu agrees, nuzzling his arm. “Let’s share body heat, just until the power comes back on. Then Secchan can go home.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Person A and Person B are home alone when the power cuts out.

Ritsu is lounging with his legs underneath the kotatsu when a chill runs up his spine.

That isn’t unusual for him; he gets chills all over on a regular basis, from the brush of the cool winter wind and the lack of warmth in his blood. What is, however, unusual, is that the chill runs from his toes upwards.

The kotatsu is turning off. Ritsu frowns.

From the other side of the frame, Izumi whines, his feet hitting Ritsu’s.

“Kuma-kun, turn it back on,” he mutters, flicking his pen against the wood in annoyance.

Ritsu sighs. He really, really doesn’t want to get up. On the other hand, he really, really doesn’t want to have to listen to Izumi complain. 

He sits up and searches for the chord, tugging it out of the socket and then plugging it back in. The kotatsu is still, though, and there’s no soft rumble of the heater turning back on.

Izumi puts his pen down, frowning. “Is it broken? Hey, did you kick it too hard or something?”

“Did you?” Ritsu shoots back, mildly irritated. It took him a good amount of talking and energy just to convince Izumi to come over. If he ends up leaving because of the stupid kotatsu not working properly—

The lights flicker, and after a long, tense moment, they shut off completely, leaving the room in darkness.

“What the hell?” Izumi grumbles. His legs tangle with Ritsu’s and he can hear Izumi shift closer to the table. “The lights stopped working too?”

Dazedly, Ritsu blinks until he can see in the darkness. Izumi clearly can’t; he squeezes and re-opens his eyes, but ends up grappling onto the sheets for purchase to keep himself steady. Izumi’s never particularly liked the dark, a mindset he never grew out of from when they were younger. 

Using his other hand, Izumi pulls out his phone from his pocket. The light hurts both their eyes and Izumi dials it down to the dimmest setting.

“I lost service.” Izumi frowns.

Ritsu checks his phone as well. He hasn’t lost service.

An idea pops into his head, and his lie comes out smooth. “Me too.”

He shuffles, not completely getting up, until he’s right by Izumi’s side.

“What are you doing?” Izumi asks, leaning away from him. “I’m going home. I can’t do any work here.”

“If the street lights are off, you’ll get lost,” Ritsu says. He curls his arms around Izumi’s middle, hanging onto him like a leech (and, oh, how he would love to _really_ take Izumi’s blood; but he doesn’t want to tire him out too much). 

“Lost?” Izumi scoffs, winding his fingers around Ritsu’s wrists to try and pull him off. It’s weak, feeble. All bark, no bite, as usual. “I’m not a five-year-old.”

“Yeah,” Ritsu agrees, nuzzling his arm. “Let’s share body heat, just until the power comes back on. Then Secchan can go home.”

“Hah? You’re kidding.” Izumi looks down at him. He must realize that Ritsu can see well enough in the dark to note the blush on his face, because he has the audacity to look embarrassed. “You’re back to being stone-cold.”

“Then warm me up,” Ritsu hums.

Izumi’s hand hovers mid-air, hesitating as if he has any other feasible option than to hug Ritsu back. After a few moments, he does, and Ritsu gets a familiar feeling of fondness in his chest.

“So cute,” Ritsu mumbles, shutting his eyes and enjoying how Izumi’s fingers press into his back in annoyance.

“Go back to sleep already. I came here to work, not talk.”

“That’s not true.” Ritsu sits up a little straighter so he can nose at the curve of Izumi’s neck. He doesn’t want to bite, just taste his skin, and relish in the way Izumi shivers. “Secchan came here to spend time with me.”

“You’re so arrogant…! It was more convenient to try and work together, that’s all. You know what—I was stupid for thinking you’d be any help at all.”

Ritsu grins. Izumi would be foolish to think that; after all, Ritsu is on the verge of failing. His work ethic is nonexistent. 

Izumi isn’t foolish, however.

“Secchan isn’t stupid,” Ritsu reassures helpfully.

Izumi’s nose crinkles and he tucks his face to Ritsu’s shoulder in reply. 

Ritsu falls forward, bringing Izumi with him. Their legs are still under the kotatsu, and he throws the blanket over them as best as he can. 

He knows he isn’t doing much in the way of heat for Izumi, at least not physically; it makes the way Izumi curls into him all the more precious.

“Nap with me...” Ritsu says, yawning.

“I don’t want to.” Izumi sounds stubborn, but his eyes close once his head hits the soft floor. 

“‘Kay.”

Ritsu watches Izumi until he dozes off, which doesn’t take too long. They’ve both been working hard lately, Izumi ten times more so now that Leo has disappeared. Carefully, without the intention of waking him up, he brushes his fingers over Izumi’s fringe so he can kiss his forehead.

As much as he would like to stay up and soak in Izumi’s sleeping face, lethargy takes over quickly and he falls asleep as well, lips pressed to Izumi’s shoulder.

Sleeping beside Izumi is much warmer than being underneath the kotatsu.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
